fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Heroes on the Move (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Game Heroes on the Move written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A Smashing Beginning". NOTE: ''This page is not free to edit.' '' Transcript (Within the Gaming Universe, we start off in a dimension called the "Smash Universe", a universe filled with fighters around the world including a planet filled with trophies from many universes. In the origins of Tabuu, he was originally a alien in his species called a 'Taboobus'. In a planet home of Taboobuses. The home planet was in a war amd under attack by many territories around the planet. Tabuu sneaked into the Territory Lair with his secret purple serum he created and jump into the door like a ninja. He fight against two security guards and killed them with his shotgun. He enter the laboratory and pour the purple serum in order to make his secret weapon.) *Tabuu: Ah ha. This plan is gonna work. *use a dark dangerous potion and glow his serum to create Shadow Bugs* *Alien Guard #1: Hey! You there. *Alien Guard #2: What are you doing? *Tabuu: No! Not you two. Shadow Bugs, rise! (The Shadow Bugs are born as little tiny purple balls and form into green creatures called 'Primids') *Tabuu: My minions, get them. (The Primids started attacking the guards as Tabuu open the secret weapon which look like a Subspace bomb) *Tabuu: Ah ha! 100 years of discovering, i finally found the most powerful weapon in the universe that no one will ever use in mankind ever again. *Alien Guard #1: Stop! Don't touch that machine! *Tabuu: Too late. Let me open this thing. *open the bomb with his hands and the bomb start timing to 10 seconds* *Alien Guard #2: No! *Tabuu: Yes! Now farewell losers. *hop on a rocket board and escape as the Subspace Bomb explodes, swallowing the entire Territory Lair* *Alien Guard #1: Run! (Almost all of the Taboobuses ended up getting killed within the Subspace as the Subspace absorb the entire planet, making everyone scream in panic as the planet crack into pieces, forming into the first ever Subspace. In the Subspace, a world filled with darkness, Tabuu is the last Taboobus around, waking up after his injured) *Tabuu: No. My home........is gone. Where are my creations? (Six shadow bugs came up to form as Primids) *Tabuu: What? (One shadow bug was formed into a leader named Lord Primid) *Lord Primid: Master Tabuu, we finally found you. *Tabuu: Everything is gone. What happen? Where's everyone at? *Lord Primid: Master, after years of war when the universe was created, it's all gone. You revive the first ever Subspace into this world and now a planet. *Tabuu: I know what i can do for revenge. I will take over all the planets i could and lead them into the new Subspace Army. *Lord Primid: Do you want a new form? *Tabuu: Yes. Reborn me. *Lord Primid: Sure. As we create the Subspace Army, let me change you something new. *control Tabuu and recreate him into his new form which resembles a human and glows into blue like a virus* *Tabuu: Yes. Yes! I am reborn! *Lord Primid: It also come with your new improved wings. *Tabuu: *open wings* Ah. Now i have a chance to control a planet i can discover. *Lord Primid: Together, we can make a great team together and i have something for you. *create Master Hand* *Master Hand: *evil laugh* *Tabuu: It's just a hand, doing some kind of laugh. *Lord Primid: I have one more thing to do. It's much functionality crazy than before. *create Crazy Hand* *Crazy Hand: *evil laugh* *Lord Primid: Now, these masters will rule the Subspace once and for all. Together, we will create a huge army in order to destroy worlds together. (Many years later, Lord Primid walked after the defeat of Tabuu and see Master Hand laying down into his death) *Lord Primid: No. What happen? *Crazy Hand: Lord Primid, Tabuu is gone. *Lord Primid: My lord, it can't be. Those Smash Fighters must have blasted this powerful creature into pieces. It must be someone who broke into his wings and who?! *Crazy Hand: It was that blue hedgehog who break his wings and send the fighters to destroy him. *Lord Primid: That blue hedgehog. He's playing for everything along with this red plumber as everyone went back into their dimensions. Do something and revive Master Hand. *Crazy Hand: Sure thing my friend. *heal up Master Hand with his fingers* *Master Hand: Ah thank you. Where am i? *Lord Primid: I can't believe your master Tabuu has killed you. What is wrong with him? *Crazy Hand: There gotta be a way to bring him back. *Lord Primid: In order to take over all the Smash Worlds, i sense eight heroes to stop and i know the two survivors that defeated Tabuu. (Lord Primid started to sense the eight heroes as he sense a red plumber from the Mushroom Kingdom. Next, he sense a blue hedgehog who killed off Tabuu's wings) *Lord Primid: Ah ha. Those two fighters that defeated Tabuu will be stopped. *Master Hand: But what about the rest? *Lord Primid: I know who they are. *sense the rest of the heroes with a orange wacky bandicoot from the N. Sanity Wumpa Islands, a purple dragon from the Dragon Realms, a blue penguin from Club Penguin Island, a tiger from Webkinz World, a limbless hero from the Glade of Dreams and a yellow ball-like creature from a town filled with races like him* I got them. The Eight Protectors. *Crazy Hand: The Eight Protectors? *Lord Primid: Yes. *shadow fist* All of the universe will be mine. '''GAME HEROES ON THE MOVE (Starting off with the Mushroom Universe and heading to the Mushroom Kingdom on Earth, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Toadette and Toadsworth are setting up the picnic.) *Luigi: All done. Where is Mario? *Peach: He should be here by now. I'm happy to see him once again after defeating Bowser many times. *Toad: Alright. I got the Mushrooms set up. *Toadette: Oh boy. I may take one. *Toadsworth: Toadette, wait til' Mario come. (A pipe pops up) *Peach: Hey look, a pipe have showed up. *Luigi: Well, you must be staring at it. (Mario appears) *Mario: Woo hoo. *land* *Peach: Mario. *Mario: Oh boy. Back from Yoshi's Island. Thank you for setting up-a picnic for-a me. Now we can all eat together. *Toadsworth: Sure. Have a seat. One day, you will be prince and will lead the castle all the way. *Mario: Cool. But who is going to do all of the plumbing stuff? *Toad: Well, only Luigi gotta do it? *Luigi: What? I have to do plumbing but garbage? *Peach: No Luigi, you will have Daisy with you one day. *Luigi: Ah Daisy. I wish she was here by now. (In the sky, one of Bowser's airships are searching for Princess Peach) *Kamek: Bowser, the princess have been found. *Bowser: We found her. Now attack the picnic for Mario. *Hammer Bro #1: Charge! (The Hammer Bros charge the Bullet Bill and fire it to the ground as the picnic went interrupt) *Mario: What was that? *Luigi: Oh no! He's back. *Peach: Bowser! *Bowser: Get her for me. (The Paratroopas start to fly for Peach) *Toadsworth: Mario, Luigi, do something. *Mario: Don't worry. We will fight. *Luigi: Let's a go. (Mario and Luigi begin to fight against the Paratroopas. Mario fireball at the Paratroopa shell as Luigi kick the Paratroopa's shell to the airship and crash to the tree) *Bowser: NO! THAT WAS MY 6TH AIRSHIP! *Kammy: Oh no. We lost the Goombas. *Bowser: They don't have hands and they don't know how to drive. *Kammy: Maybe they failed their driving lessons over the years before riding on one. *Bowser: You fool! Go send a army of Goombas and Koopas to stop the Mario brothers. *Kammy: Aye sir. (Down from the battle) *Mario: *hear a group of Goombas and Koopas landing* Oh. *Luigi: There's more?! *Toad: Not again. *Kammy: Get them! (The Goombas and Koopas march in as Mario and Luigi started to fight them back) *Luigi: Thunder! *thunder attack on the Goombas* *Bowser: Give me the princess. *Kamek: Yes sir. *fly over to the princess and capture Peach* *Peach: Help me! *Mario: The Princess! *Luigi: Mario, Princess Peach is captured again. *Mario: Fight the rest of the bad guys while i save the princess. *Luigi: Go ahead. (The Paratroopas capture Toad, Toadette and Toadsworth) *Toad: Help me! *Toadette: Save us! *Toadworth: Mario, do something! *Mario: Oh no. Now there's more. (The Koopatrols are setting up the big Banzai Bill to charge on the Mario Brothers) *Koopatrol #1: Okay, settle. Now lanuch! *Koopatrol #2: Here we go. *lanuch the Banzai Bill to the Mario Brothers* *Mario: Oh no. *Luigi: Uh oh. (The Banzai Bill bombed everything, defeating Mario and Luigi and killing several Goombas and Koopas together) *Peach: Mario! *Bowser: *evil laugh* (An hour later after the fight, Starlow wake Mario up) *Starlow: Mario? Is that you? *Mario: *sleeping* *Starlow: Wake up. *Mario: *wake up* Huh? Where am i? *Starlow: Mario, it's me Starlow. Remember me? *Mario: Oh. I didn't know your here. *Starlow: The Princess have been captured again. Where's your brother Luigi? *Mario: Luigi? *Starlow: He's right there silly. *Mario: Luigi. *Luigi: *sleeping* *Mario: Wake-a Up. *Luigi: *wake up* Mario? *Mario: Oh, you're-a alive. *Luigi: Man, that was a blast. Everything out there destroyed. What happen to everyone? *Starlow: The Mushroom Fields are burned out from the blast of a Banzai Bill. Mario, you have to fight them back and save the princess. *Mario: Yes Starlow. We will find the princess once and for all. *Starlow: Good luck. The best you can wish for and be sure to stay safe. *Mario: Wait. Your coming with us? *Starlow: Sure. *Luigi: That was a close one. *Starlow: Let's go then. *Mario: Oh well. Here we go again. (Mario, Luigi and Starlow started off heading to Bowser's Castle. In another dimension in a planet of Mobius, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are racing in Green Hill Zone towards the finish line.) *Sonic: Race me to the end! *speed up* *Knuckles: Hey! *fly next to Sonic running* *Tails: Wait for me! *Sonic: Almost there. Closer. *Knuckles: Come on, speed up. *Sonic: Yes! *race to the finish* *Knuckles: Good race. *Tails: Aw man. I was so close to the finish line. *Sonic: Better luck next time Tails. I get a S Rank! *Knuckles: Whoa. That's so special out here. Wanna hangout at the jungle right now? *Sonic: No. Game's done. I got some other things to do. *Tails: Other things? Why so much in a hurry? *Sonic: Well, i gotta meet up with Amy Rose. I have a special date for her. *Knuckles: Amy, What?! You're nuts. *Sonic: Hey, don't judge me. I can hang out with her at the beach. *Tails: So Sonic, when did you met Amy? For how long? *Sonic: Um........years, i think. As kids. *Tails: You're almost going to be an adult soon. I'm so excited. *Sonic: Guys, i'm already a grown up. I can do anything i want. Go on, i have some things to do for now. *look up* Oh no, something is coming. *Tails: Look out! *Sonic: Huh? *Knuckles: *grab Sonic from dash from the rocket crashing* *Eggman: *arrive with his Eggmobile* Hohohohohohohohoho! Look who's back. *Tails: Dr. Eggman! *Eggman: Yes! Once again, i have returned with a new upgrade. *Sonic: So Egghead, ready to chase against me like last time? *Eggman: Yes. Metal Sonic will be racing and fighting against you while your friends will have to fight me and treat them as a baby. *Sonic: Well your a baby and you alway fail in things. *Eggman: Things? No! I have been a success and i will merge all the worlds together to look after you. *Knuckles: Then what are you waiting for? *Tails: Bring it. *Eggman: Metal Sonic, get them. (Metal Sonic fly in to a chase with Sonic) *Sonic: *run and fight againist Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *power up* *Sonic: Come on. Is this all you got? *Metal Sonic: You will never win. *Eggman: *evil laugh and escape* *Tails: He's escaping. *Knuckles: Let's get him. *Tails: Sonic, stop your metal clone while me and Knuckles go after Eggman. *Sonic: Right back at ya. (Tails and Knuckles start to fight againist Dr. Eggman) *Eggman: Hey! Back off my Eggmobile. *escape* *Knuckles: Where are you going? *Tails: Get him. (Sonic is still fighting Metal Sonic as Metal Sonic throw Sonic into the water) *Sonic: WATER! I HATE WATER! *escape from the lake* *Metal Sonic: *fly after him* There you are. *Sonic: Not today. *kick Metal Sonic to the water* *Metal Sonic: *electrics and shut down into the water* *Sonic: Ha. You never learn a lesson. *Eggman: Metal Sonic! No, what have you done? *Knuckles: Sonic, he's getting closer. *Sonic: Oh no. Now what? *Eggman: After defeating me in years, i have a new weapon now. You will be forced to death once i revive my life and take this! *power laser attack* *Tails: No! *rescue Sonic* *Eggman: Fools! Not again. *Tails: Leave him alone Egghead. *Eggman: Never. I'll be back with a new plan. How can i merge worlds? Well, off i go and ciao! *escape fast* *Knuckles: Sonic, are you alright? *Sonic: Yeah. I hate when Eggman is giving us a bad day for a bad start. *Tails: Bad things happen. It's not going to be like the end of the world last time. *Sonic: Well, anyone want lunch? *Knuckles: Sure. I'll go grab a sandwich or something. *Sonic: I hope they sell chill dogs. Those were classic and amazing. *Tails: Come on guys, meet me at my house. *Sonic: Fine. It's no big deal. (Sonic, Knuckles and Tails headed to Tails' house. In the third world, we have islands surrounded by ocean and inhabited by bandicoots and animals alike. One was sleeping on the tree until a floating mask with a face wake him up.) *Aku Aku: Crash! *Crash: Whoa. *Aku-Aku: Good morning. It took you five minutes to get you ready for your favorite breakfast. *Crash: Woo wee! *Crunch: Hey Crash. *Coco: Come inside. (Inside the house) *Crash: *look around for his food* *Aku Aku: Crash, the kitchen is right there. *Crash: Pancakes? *Aku Aku: No, it's not pancakes this time. *Crash: Fruit? *Aku Aku: Well, maybe. We're having french toast. *Crash: *surprised* *Coco: Crash, what's wrong. Don't you want to eat? *Crash: *confused* *Crunch: It's one of those days. (Meanwhile on a tree bush, Cortex and N. Brio sneaked with a shot gun to kill Crash) *Cortex: Well, well, well. What do we have here? *N. Brio: Ah, something smells. *Cortex: Fool! Where is that bandicoot? I swear i have my revenge on him. (Back at the house, Crash seem suspicious on what's going on outside) *Coco: Crash, what's going on. *Aku Aku: Something see, very strange. (Back outside) *Cortex: Uka Uka, come here. *Uka Uka: Cortex! What the big deal?! *Cortex: Get that bandicoot for me and stop Aku Aku. *Uka Uka: Yes, i have my power ready in no time. *laser eye attack on the house* *Crash: Whoa! *Coco: Cortex! *Crunch: Not you again. *Cortex: Ha ha ha. Surrender to Cortex. After 20 years, i have finally return for revenge. And Crash, once again, i returned to capture your friends. *Coco: First of all, back in 1996, you created my brother along me. Second of all, it's two years past and we're in the middle of 2018 by now. *Cortex: Oh, i'm not good at timelines by the number of years. Look like it's time to shoot the bandicoot away. *Aku Aku: No, your not going behind this Cortex. *Uka Uka: Back off brother! *Aku Aku: Hey, you leave me alone. *Uka Uka: Quit acting like this and grow up. *Aku Aku: Well, you leave and all the people of this island alone. *shot Uka Uka* *Uka Uka: AH! MY EYES! *Cortex: Play time is over Crash. *shoot* *Crash: *dodge* *Coco: Run brother. *Crash: *run away* *Cortex: Get back here you lazy shouts. *N. Brio: Come back! *Crunch: Hey. Back off you funny one. *N. Brio: Huh? *Crunch: *punch N. Brio* *N. Brio: *land on ground* *Crash: *find a way to escape* *Aku Aku: Crash, there's no way out. *Coco: Get into your karts. *Aku Aku: Karts? We used them in racing competitions. *Coco: I don't care. Just get on. *Crash: *get on his kart and start driving* *Coco: Wait for us. *start her kart and drive* *Crunch: Wait for me. *drive his kart to follow them* *Cortex: You little bandicoots, i will chase after you. *use his hoverboard to chase after the bandicoots* *Coco: He's escaping! Do something boys. *Aku Aku: Oh my. He's fast like a cheetah. Speed up like it's a go kart racing game. *Crash: *speed up* Ya! (As Crash with Aku Aku, Coco and Crunch chase after Cortex in the jungle, we are now at the forth world, inhabited by the land of dragons. A purple dragon and a yellow dragonfly are flying in the sky for a training lesson.) *Spyro: Oh boy. Sparx, what do you want to do today? *Sparx: Flight games? Speedways? *Spyro: No. It's feel like old school already. How about we try something different. Follow me. *arrive at Dragon Village* *Hunter: Oh hi Spyro, i didn't know you were here. *Spyro: Hunter? You're there as well? *Hunter: Sure. Me and Bianca are doing some arrow shooting lessons since the time Red was defeated. *Spyro: Yeah. What a bad dragon he was. He and Gnasty Gnorc were spreading dark gems all over the world. If it was for Ripto, then it's okay. Man, he really hate dragons. *Moneybags: Well, well, well. Look what we have here. *Spyro: Moneybags?! *Moneybags: Oh Spyro. I have been a new fan of money ever since i open up all of my new shops since Gnasty Gnorc was defeated. *Spyro: You have a problem with gems being called as money? *Moneybags: No. I have all the gems in this small medium bag. Fresh for the sun in the summer. *Spyro: Oh, the Professor need me at his lab. I'll catch up with you later. *Moneybags: Oh, come again. *Hunter: You're not hanging out at the skate park? *Spyro: I feel so old. Maybe later. *Hunger: Good luck. *Moneybags: I think i could open up a meat store for money. (At the Professor's Lab) *Professor: Hello there Spyro, you may want to see this. *Spyro: Oh Really? Is there something going on around the world? *Professor: There is this dark dimension with a evil blue mastermind who will turn everyone into trophies. One of the purple bugs also form into creatures who lead the Subspace Army. There is a dark gem that this big headed polygon man has. *Spyro: Wait a minute? A dark gem? Didn't Red and Gnasty Gnorc planted one of those a few years ago? *Professor: Yes. There was this Feather God who created these shards and stole one of the birds to make them as slaves when they're purple. *Spyro: That's sad. Even the Sorceress would have done all of this. *Professor: In the meantime, Blink will help out on destroying one of the shards, shattering all over the multiverse. *Blink: Yep, that's me. *Spyro: Wait. If this Feather God shattered all the shards around the multiverse, does this mean that Crash has the Power Crystals which look like shards? *Professor: Not just all. Red used to spread these dark gems to make them look like shards. The Polygon Man knows everything. *Blink: I also have bombs to destroy the shards out. I did that before when i gave the eggs and the light gems to Spyro. *Spyro: See? Doesn't that ring a bell? (A fire beam attacked the village) *Astor: *enter the door* Professor! Ripto has returned. *Professor: Ripto?! *Spyro: Oh no. The dragon hating dinosaur is back. *Blink: I'm gonna hide. *Professor: Go ahead Spyro. Make sure that you get this dinosaur away. *Spyro: Yeah. Shorty is gonna lose again this time. *run after Ripto* *Astor: Such a fool, he never leave us alone. (It seems that Ripto, Gulp and Crush are the ones from doing it by attacking the village) *Ripto: Dragons, where are you now?! *Spyro: It's about time we came to fight Ripto. *Ripto: Spyro, you again? It been a long time since our last fight. *Spyro: Are we going to do this thing again or what? *Ripto: Impressed. With the camouflage on my scepter, i have the power to destroy every realm i want. *Spyro: Didn't you learn this from Red? *Ripto: Red? But i hate dragons. Otherwise, it's time to battle chase! *shoot with his scepter* *Spyro: *dodge the attack* Whoa! *Sparx: Look out. *Spyro: Let's get outta here. *Ripto: Come back here! Move Gulp! *Crush: Go after that dragon! (Gulp, Ripto and Crush chase after Spyro into forest) *Tomas: Go Spyro Go! The rest of you guys have to evacuate. *Moneybags: Okay, not a problem. Time to move my shop somewhere. *Spyro: Silly Ripto, i know he would come back. *Sparx: That some bad luck we got. *Spyro: Oh no. Duck! *duck over the log* That was close. *Ripto: Come back here you short dragon. Say hello to my little friend. *shoot fire with his scepter* *Sparx: Look out! *Spyro: *dodge the attack* What was that about? *Ripto: Darn it. Curse you little pest dragon. *Spyro: Nice try Ripto. But you're never going to win. *Ripto: The Gnorcs awakes you now! *fire on the long tree, causing it to fall on Spyro and Sparx* (Spyro and Sparx escape the long tree collapse) *Spyro: Timber! *Ripto: Curse you dragon. Curse you! *Crush: Come back here. *Ripto: Gulp! Go the other way. *Gulp: Yes sir. My man. *Ripto: Fools. They don't know how to be smart. *Crush: Over here! *Ripto: Yes you stupid. (In the long forest in a Tree Tops-like valley, Spyro and Sparx hide into the cave) *Sparx: Are we really going to do this Spyro? *Spyro: Stay here. We be safe here. *Sparx: I wonder what Bianca is going to do today. *Spyro: Don't worry about her. I just want Ripto to be gone. *Sparx: Ripto, whatever. He's just a tiny dinosaur who want to kill a dragon and that's it? *Spyro: I thought dinosaurs are suppose to be extinct since that big meteor crash on Earth. (In the forest lake) *Gulp: No sign of Spyro. *Ripto: Great. We lost him already. Again! *Crush: It's okay. Wanna go get a Lizard Burger at Skelos Badlands? *Ripto: No! Are you crazy? There are Catbats are Fire Wizards everywhere. I don't want to get burned by a Fire Wizard. Geez, who doesn't know how to find a dragon to kill? *Gulp: Does it mean that we fail again? *Ripto: Yes. You fail me two once again like last time. Shame on you two. Let's just go and take a break at Summer Forest. I can't live like this for any longer. Gosh. *Crush: I'm sorry boss, we tried. COMING SOON Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Video game crossovers